By an inch
by gunner brat
Summary: Grinewald wins instead of losing the fight with Albus.


By an inch

Challenge info:Assignment 2 for DADA

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Note: This is an AU where Albus loses the war with Grinewald.

"When good men stand for what is right, they are forgotten, trivialized and become villains when the bad guys win because they write the history."

Albus Dumbledore fell to his knees unable to keep standing. Grinewald looked at him in a mix of disgust and desire. All around them was debris and scorched earth. There were corpses all around them and some were still breathing and alive. It didn't matter whether they lay dead or dying. The final battle was decided- and Albus had lost. He lifted his head as tears fell. Grinewald, even under the dirt and bruises, looked as flawless as ever. He was unbroken.

The war between the two former lovers cost many lives. He fought to keep the isles free, and Grinewald in his lust for power wanted the world. Britain would be a stepping stone or defeat. He couldn't even find the energy to scream. After their split Gelert went on a war path after a short break. He had trained for hours trying to match his lover. The cold war between them waged until Gelert decided he was ready- and made the first move. It was a raid and Albus knew it was Gelert and his followers.

Taking a deep breath he tried to stand, but stopped as a coughing fit hit him and he instinctively put his hand out to muffle the sound. Something warm splashed on his hand and he looked down to see blood. It was hard to breathe as his heart rate picked up making it worst as his head began to spin. The beats were deafening and he could feel himself tremble despite himself. Grinewald winning their fight was terrifying.

The cost of losing this final fight would have repercussions and the price would be terrible. He looked around him. The only one standing was Grinewald- and everyone around them lay dead, moaning, or on their knees. He watched the other man walk towards him with his wand out. The blonde man knelt before lifted his head and wiped with his handkerchief the sweat and grime off of his fallen foe's face. Albus grimaced at the gentle touch.

"There. I know you don't like it when your face gets dirty like that." Grinewald calmly stated as he put it away.

The blonde man stood up and silently cast spell after spell at Albus. The first kept him still as his arms and legs locked up and he collapsed face forward into the ground. He could feel the spells though, as it seemed to heal him from his wounds. He felt the ropes tie around him as the man turned him around so he could look Albus in the eye.

"You will live, Albus. If you dare turn against me again- or try to harm yourself- I will make sure you live to regret it. From this day on- I own you. In mind, body, soul, and spirit. I was merciful this time, but you've fought me for the last time!" Grinewald looked at Albus, his eyes aglow with power- and his captive swallowed hard.

"You are mad, Gelert. Please stop this quest…" Albus pleaded.

"I promised you the world Albus, You promised we'd rule it together after it was finally done. I keep my promises- even if you don't." The heated tone with the smooth voice made Albus shudder, "I'll give you the world- as I promised you. We will rule it together- but not as equals. You are mine! Say it!" Grinewald shouted the words.

"I am yours, forever and always, Gelert." Albus spoke evenly with a bitter hint in his mind. The blonde man looked at him intently. He smiled as he undid the paralyzing spell.

"And I am yours, forever and always, Albus. The ropes will keep you from escaping but you can walk still. We have a lot to do, if we want to do as we planned." Grinewald said.

It was then, that something hit Albus hard enough to make him stumble, and look at Grinewald again. Losing this battle was his worst fear before everything came crashing down. Now, he had a new fear that was about to be fully realized. He cared about winning it, but that was nothing to losing the fight with Gelert- and living with the consequences.


End file.
